Don't give Sam P a hug
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Samantha Puckett is not always into getting hugs. Why? Read the story and find out. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Stephanie Summer, a girl who is similar to the character Sam Puckett.**

* * *

**Don't give Sam P a hug**

**Sam Puckett is drinking beer and watching TV. She wear a dark-blue sweater with a pink star on it and white baggy sweatpants.**

"I am so damn awesome." says Sam with confidence.

Cat Valentine enter the room.

"OMG, me just won 4000 dollars!" says a happy and excited Cat.

"Really? That's cool. How?" says Sam.

"There's this web-site...CutiePieHangOut...and I signed up as a member. Suddenly some competition began and I won. The prize was 4000 dollars." says Cat.

"Awesome. That means we're in less money trouble this month." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Cat in joy as she give Sam a hug.

Sam suddenly just stand there with an empty look on her face.

Cat giggle, but Sam does not seem happy.

Cat doesn't notice what Sam looks like at first, but then she does and says "Sam, what's wrong?"

"You hug me and I don't like people to do that most of the time. Had it not been you I would've punched the person who did so to crap." says Sam.

"Really? I did hug you before several times and you were okay with it." says Cat.

"I was, but that's 'cause at those occasions a hug was appropriate. Not so much this time." says Sam.

"Kinda weird. I'd say that the fact that I won 4000 bucks is reason for us to hug." says Cat.

"Maybe so, but I feel kinda cranky today and not in mood for physical contact with other humans, unless that contact is for sexual purpose." says Sam.

"Okay, sorry..." says Cat.

"It's fine. We'll celebrate properly later, with a good dinner. I can cook up something yummy." says Sam.

"Cute." says Cat.

Cat wear a pink dress.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam plop back down on the couch and return her attention to the beer and TV.

"See you in a couple hours. I've got a few important errands to run." says Cat.

"Have fun, see ya, kid." says Sam, all casual, in typical Sam-style.

"Okay." says Cat as she put on her violet leather jacket, grab her purse and leave.

"Sexy." says Sam as she fart a bit.

Sam get a little horny.

"I should masturbate a bit." says Sam as she reach a hand down into her sweatpants and finger-fuck her sexy pussy.

Sam is kinda oversexual.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

It feels good for her.

"Holy shit...!" moans Sam.

Sam is getting happy.

"Damn, me is slutty!" moans Sam.

She feel like she need a real fuck. It's been over 4 weeks since she hooked up with a guy.

"Tomorrow I gotta find a dude who can bang me." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Sam wear a sexy tight black leather t shirt and baggy old jeans.

She is cooking dinner, while Cat is changing strings on her acoustic guitar.

Cat wear a white tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Do you plan to have any special fun for a part of the money ya won?" says Sam.

"Probably. Not sure exactly what though." says Cat.

"Okay. Ya should just do what feels right, kid." says Sam.

"Nice advice, Sam." says Cat.

"Sure, you're welcome." says Sam.

"Less cranky now?" says Cat.

"Yeah, I guess." says Sam.

"Good. I like you better when you're happy and sweet." says Cat.

"True sweetness doesn't come easy for me. I'm used to havin' to be really badass and hardcore. Carly was the one who could bring out my sweet side and now when she's not around it is kinda hard for me to be a sweet girl." says Sam.

"Alright." says Cat.

Cat's phone beeps.

She grab it and answer.

"Hi, Cat here."

"Hi, Cat. This is Jade. Wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

"Good. I'll txt you a time when to meet up later."

"Sweet. Have a cutie day."

"I'm having a sexy day."

"Oh...uh...bye."

Cat ends the phone call.

"Who was callin' ya, Cat?" says Sam.

"Jade." says Cat.

"Nice. She's cool." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Is she comin' over?" says Sam.

"No, she asked if I wanted to go shopping with her tomorrow and I do." says Cat.

"Can I join?" says Sam.

"Don't know. I'll ask her." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Anytime, Sam." says Cat.

Cat jump up from the couch in joy and try to hug Sam.

"Sorry, still not up for a hug..." says Sam.

"Okay...don't be mad at me..." says Cat as she back away.

"I am not, relax." says Sam.

"Nice." says Cat.

45 minutes, the dinner is ready.

Sam place food on the table. The food turns out to be pasta, fish meatballs and tomato sauce, to Cat's positive surprise.

The 2 friends eat in sweet silence. Sam drink wine and Cat drink tea.

Both of the girls enjoy the food very much. It is truly yummy.

"Does it taste nice?" says Sam suddenly.

"Yeah, it's sooo yummy." says Cat, all childish and cute.

"Thanks. I'm glad ya like it." says Sam.

"Can I hug you now?" says Cat.

"Actually yes. I'm not feelin' like a cranky old bitch anymore." says Sam.

"Yay." says a happy Cat as she give Sam a hug.

Sam laugh a bit.

"I love how cutie cute and funny ya are." says Sam.

"Me will always be part kid, I think..." says Cat with a very sweet smile.

"Okay. If ya enjoy that, go for it." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam and Cat goes to the bank to have the money Cat won transferred to Cat's personal bank account.

"What may I help you girls with?" says the woman at the bank's second counter.

"My name's Cat Valentine and I wanna have the 4000 dollars I won yesterday placed onto my bank account, please." says Cat.

"I'll help you to transfer the money." says the woman.

Cat and Sam follow the woman into an office.

And only a few minutes later, Cat has the 4000 dollars on her account safely.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"You're welcome, Miss Valentine." says the woman.

2 days later.

Cat is eating some sweet pink ice cream and watching TV. She wear a pink top and white sweatpants.

"Hi, Cat." says Sam as she get home and takes off her motorcycle helmet and pull off her motorcycle jumpsuit.

Sam is clearly happy.

"Where have you been?" says Cat.

"Just with some guy. He fucked me." says Sam with a smile.

"Did you have fun?" says Cat, even though Cat doesn't like sex.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam gives Cat a hug.

"Oh, you're in mood to hug today?" says Cat.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

"Right." says Sam.

"Uh..." says Cat when she feel a weird smell.

"Ya fine?" says Sam.

"There's some stink?" says Cat as she back away from Sam a bit.

"Fuck smells, a mix of my pussy scent and man cum." says Sam.

"Ewww!" says Cat and then run to the bathroom to puke.

"Aww, still such a kid." says Sam with a casual laugh.

Sam grab a beer.

"I am awesome." says Sam as she kick off her boots, plop down on the couch and starts to drink her beer.

She is happy.

"Cat should masturbate and have sex, it will help her grow from kid to woman." says Sam.

Sam fart a bit.

"Kinda sexy." says Sam, who has a bit of a fart-kink.

The next day.

"Can I hug you or not?" says Cat.

"Ya can 'cause I'm happy today." says Sam.

"Aww." says a happy Cat, giving Sam a BFF style hug.

"Okay." says Sam with a sweet casual smile.

Sam wear a red tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

Cat wear a pink sweater and a black long skirt.

"What's for lunch?" says Cat.

"I txted Ludo's and ordered spicy sushi." says Sam.

"Nice." says Cat in joy.

"Yup, kid." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yeah. Cat, why don't ya ever masturbate?" says Sam.

"I'm afraid of it." says Cat.

"Oh, I think it's awesome." says Sam.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yeah. You should try it sometime, it's fun and very cozy." says Sam.

"Me don't wanna be a pervert." says Cat.

"To masturbate won't turn ya into a pervert. Masturbation's natural." says Sam. "Lot's of people do it, even Carly Shay, despite not wanting to admit it to anyone, aside from me."

"Carly?" says Cat in surprise. "That cannot be true."

"It is true. I've even seen it a couple times when she didn't know I was looking." says Sam.

"Alright." says Cat.

"Perhaps I can teach you how to masturbate." says Sam.

"No, thanks." says Cat.

"Ya sure? I'm skilled at it." says Sam.

"You are, but I don't wanna learn." says Cat.

"Okay then." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

25 minutes later, a girl from Ludo's Sushi Casa deliver the sushi Sam ordered.

Sam and Cat eat the sushi while watching TV.

"Holy fuck, sushi is so damn good." says Sam.

"It is yummy." says Cat.

After lunch, Cat does some homework, while Sam clean the kitchen.

"Opsss..." says Sam as a fart escape from her sexy ass.

"Please, no farts." says Cat.

"I didn't mean to do that." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Cat.

The next day.

Cat is at school.

Sam open her laptop to do school online.

"Yay, me is at school." says Sam with sarcasm.

In order to not get too low school-results, Sam actually does some school work, History, to be exact.

Sam wear a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

She sit in her bed.

"Alright, let's see...1622, Paris, France." mumbles Sam.

She take sip of her coffee.

"Nice." says Sam as she fart a bit.

Sam thinks about Carly. She miss her.

Almost 4 hours later, Cat get home.

"Why do you not love hugs all the time?" says Cat.

"Because when I was little my mom didn't hug me so I never grew up learnin' how to love hugs much, but then I met Carly and she and I became best buddies and as a result I would hug her often. Though it became thing that was reserved for her. That's why it is kinda rare for me to hug other people." says Sam.

"Okay. I understand now." says Cat.

"Alright." says Sam.

Cat takes a nap.

Sam drink some beer.

"I am so sexy." says Sam.

Sam squeeze out a slutty fart.

"Nice!" says Sam.

She almost get horny.

2 hours later.

Cat and Sam play guitar together.

Sam use her electric guitar and Cat use her acoustic guitar.

The song they play is 'Summer in Italy' by Amanda DeMarco.

"I love this song." says Cat.

"It's pretty cool." says Sam.

The next day.

"Cat, what are ya doin'...?" says Sam.

"Looking for my plushie." says Cat.

"I think I saw it on your bed." says Sam.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Cat run into the bedroom and finds her beloved plushie in the middle of the bed.

"Yay!" scream a happy Cat.

She run back out to the living room and in joy gives Sam a hug.

"Awww!" says Sam with a sweet smile.

Cat sigh in relief over the fact that Sam is not against a hug right now.

"Thanks, Sam. My plushie was where you said it was." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam eat a fish-burger.

Cat drink some sweet tea.

Someone ring the door bell.

Cat open and smile when she sees her friend Jade.

Jade look kinda pissed off, but that's normal for Jade and Cat of course know this so she doesn't think it's weird that her friend seem angry, since Cat know that Jade isn't angry and just look as if she is.

"Hi, Jade." says Cat.

"Hi, Cat. Can I come in?" says Jade.

"Sure, welcome." says Cat.

Jade wear black tight letaher pants, a red satin push-up bra and black leather jacket, as well as black boots and a gold necklace.

"I wanna invite you and Samantha to go to a Dark Jesus concert with me." says Jade.

"Dark Jesus? I wanna go. I couldn't get a ticket of my own." says Sam, who is a fan of Dark Jesus, just like Jade is.

"Yeah. I stole three tickets off a loser at school yesterday. We can go and have front-line seats on Saturday night when Dark Jesus and Sexy Laura perform at the Ben Dickinsen Hall." says Jade.

"Jade, did you actually steal someone else's tickets?" says Cat.

"Very much so, but that's fine 'cause we deserve them more than the loser chick I stole them from. I have no idea why she'd wanna go see Dark Jesus anyways. She's not nearly awesome enough for such badass music." says Jade.

Jade give Sam a ticket.

"Thanks, Jade." says Sam.

"Cat, you'll come too, right...?" says Jade.

"Yes. usually not into death metal music, but if two of my best buddies are going so am I, for sure. Especially since I don't have to pay for a ticket." says Cat.

"Nice, here's your ticket, girl." says Jade as she give Cat a ticket.

3 days later it's Saturday.

Sam and Cat are trying to decide what to wear for the Dark Jesus concert.

"I'm gonna wear something slutty." says Sam.

Sam put on a black leather bra, white G-string panties, a white latex vest and black motorcycle boots.

She also does her make up in an extra slutty way.

Cat put on a pink bra, pink t-shirt, black panties and baggy jeans along with white shoes.

"Ya could've gone for something more sexy." says Sam.

"No, thanks. me isn't slutty like you are, Samantha." says Cat.

"Alright then." says Sam.

5 minutes later, Sam and Cat ride on Sam's motorcycle to Ben Dickinsen Hall.

Once there, they find Jade who hold the seats for them.

Cat and Sam take their seats next to Jade.

Jade wear a yellow bra, dirty old skinny jeans, a black leather longcoat and black old motorcycle boots.

"And now, badass boys and girls, as well as common hardcore people in the hall...let's hear it for the church's biggest fear, Dark Jesus, king od feath metal music!"

Sam and Jade smile, both of them having a crush Dark Jesus.

Dark Jesus walk out onto stage and as always he has long hair and beard and he is shirtless so all of his demon tattoos can be seen. He has his custom-made black hellfire electric guitar.

He starts to play and sing his biggest hit 'FireFuck Forever'.

_**When the world began, so damn long ago.**_

_**None of us would ever know.**_

_**That today we'd be here.**_

_**All of us strong.**_

_**C'mon and fuck along.**_

_**The darkness we feel.**_

_**It's sexy and real.**_

_**Nothing can make us cry.**_

_**I tell you that we are ready, ready for a fuck.**_

_**Flames all around, death on the ground.**_

_**FireFuck Forever!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**During the Dark Age, people would fuck all wild.**_

_**It was tough days, nothing would be mild.**_

_**We could see what we'd be.**_

_**Everything was dangerous.**_

_**Highly erotic.**_

_**FireFuck...FireFuck Forever!**_

_**Shit, yeah!**_

Jade and Sam sing. They know every word of the song.

_**The sky was black.**_

_**It was dark and cold.**_

_**No sunshine was in sight.**_

_**Fuck, no!**_

_**Fuck, yes!**_

_**Everything smelled like a rape.**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_**Death isn't the end.**_

_**Look beyond it and see the truth.**_

_**Pain is not eternal.**_

_**Somewhere there is love.**_

_**Love, sexand orgasms.**_

_**FireFuck...Forever!**_

_**Yeah!**_

"Thanks, people. I knpw you did enjoy that one." says Dark Jesus.

Dark Jesus change the tuning on his guitar and then starts a second song.

The song is named 'Forgotten Sister'.

_**She walked out into the night, never to return.**_

_**Her mother would cry.**_

_**The shadows took her, held her in its hands.**_

_**As the days went by, her soul got smaller and weaker.**_

_**Every bone in her body felt like shit.**_

_**Darkness and evil itself raped her.**_

_**For mommy she'd scream, but nobody could hear her weak sad voice from the distant prison in which she was now stuck.**_

_**She was mys sister.**_

_**I couldn't save her, too late for that it was.**_

_**No matter what I did, she could never return.**_

_**She was pretty mcuh forgotten.**_

_**Forgotten Sister.**_

_**Lost in thr crap.**_

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck!**_

_**Yes!**_

_**Fuck, yes!**_

Once again, Sam and Jade sing along.

_**My sister was the Forgotten Sister.**_

_**She's till gone today.**_

_**Never did she return.**_

_**Fucking damn!**_

_**I'm the only one who remember her.**_

_**Everyone else has long since forgotten her, the sister who left her home.**_

_**She will always have a place in my heart.**_

_**I hope she found peace after her death.**_

_**Cry I do not, but I pray for her and her honor.**_

_**Fuck, yes!**_

_**May her flame never fade.**_

_**She was noble and sweet.**_

_**She was my only sister.**_

_**The Forgotten Sister!**_

"Okay! Seems like you love that song." says Dark Jesus.

"We do!" says Jade, Sam and others.

"Alright, here comes another one, people!" says Dark Jesus.

_**Power of sex is wonderful.**_

_**Shit all over, yeah.**_

_**Moonlight above us.**_

_**Feelin' good.**_

_**Fuck, yes.**_

_**Rockin' crap.**_

_**Magic and orgasms.**_

_**Love and joy.**_

_**Holy shit.**_

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck.**_

_**And when the night's over, life is still amazing.**_

2 hours later, the main concert is over.

Jade surprise Sam and Cat with backstage tickets.

Cat, who doesn't wanna go backstage, head home while Sam and Jade get in line to enter the backstage area.

"Welcome." says a female security guard as she open the door and allow Jade and Sam into the backstage area where Dark Jesus is.

"Hi, fans." says Dark Jesus. "I'm glad y'all wanna come here tonight."

"Thanks, master." says Jade, calling Dark Jesus 'master' as most female fans do.

"You there, yeah, you. I like your style. You seem like a badass babe. Want me to sign something?" says Dark Jesus.

"Sure. You can sign my dildo." says Jade as she pull out stainless steel dildo.

"Okay, girl. What's your name?" says Dark Jesus.

"I'm Jade. Jade West." says Jade with a sexy smile.

"That's a sexy name." says Dark Jesus.

He write 'Love to Jade West from Dark Jesus' on Jade's dildo.

"Nice. Thanks, master." says Jade.

Dark Jesus also sign a white sexy leather bra that Sam took with her.

The next day.

Sam drink beer, eat pizza and fart while watching TV.

She wear an oversized black Dark Jesus t-shirt and baggy red sweatpants with neon-green stripes.

"Fuck, yes." says Sam as big farts plop out from her round sexy ass.

"How was backstage?" says Cat.

"Fuckin' awesome. Jade and I got to suck Dark Jesus' dick." says Sam.

"Suck dick? Ewww! Disgusting." says Cat.

"Yeah and it's not disgusting. It's very sexy." says Sam.

"Not for little me." says Cat.

"You're such a kid." says Sam.

"Awww! Thank you." says Cat, all happy.

"No problem." says Sam.

Sam fart.

"Ewww!" says Cat.

"Relax, it's just farts." says Sam.

"Uh..." says Cat and then leave the room.

Sam goes to the kitchen area and makes a fish-sandwich.

She bring it with her back to the couch.

"I'm a slut." says Sam as continue to eat, drink, fart and watch TV.

2 hours later.

Sam is taking a nap on the couch.

"No, Carly. I didn't do that." says Sam in her sleep.

Obviously she has one of her typical weird dreams.

"Freddie, use a condom. Good. Now ya can bang me." says Sam in her sleep.

As usual her dream doesn't make make much sense.

"Mom, I didn't fart into your handbag!" says Sam in her sleep. "Carly, tell mom that I wasn't even home. I was with you."

Sam's dream is a mix of events, just like her dreams usually are.

"Freddie, that feels so damn awesome!" moans Sam in her sleep. "Yes, don't stop! Fuck my pussy!"

Sam get horny.

"Mmmm, fuck! Sexy!" moans Sam in her sleep.

66 minutes later.

Sam wakes up. Her pussy is wet after the sexual dream she had.

The dream never gave her a full on orgasm, but it got pretty close.

"Nice dream I had. At least the sex part was nice. Not so much when mom believed I'd farted into her bag." says Sam.

Sam like farts, but she would never fart into her mom's bag.

"My dreams are kinda weird, but that's fine." says Sam.

"Here...a package arrived for you while you were sleeping." says cat as she enter the room with a FedEx box for Sam.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Sam open the box and in it is a bunch of porn DVDs.

"Nice. The porn I ordered from BigFuck's web-site last month." says Sam.

"Oh, no..." says Cat, feeling dizzy.

Cat faints.

Sam help her friend.

The next day.

"Cat, this is a lil' gift I got for ya." says Sam as she give Cat a dildo.

"Uh...thanks." says Cat, shaking in fear, afraid to even touch the dildo.

It's a pink dildo.

"Just touch it, it won't bite." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Cat as she grab the dildo, but as soon as she does she faint.

Sam help Cat.

"Drink some water." says Sam as she give Cat a glass of cold fresh water.

"Thanks. My nerves are a bit weak. I can't take any experience that is related to sexuality." says Cat.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take back the dildo then and give it to you when you feel ready for it." says Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever be ready so things like that." says Cat.

"I'm sure you'll be someday." says Sam.

"Maybe..." says Cat.

2 hours later.

"Thanks for helping when I fainted." says Cat, giving Sam a hug.

"No problem, kid. You're my friend." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Cool that I can hug you now." says Cat.

"Well, what can I say? I'm feelin' kinda cute today so a hug's not a bad thing." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat.

"Awww." says Sam, being happy too.

"Wanna go shopping?" says Cat.

"Not today. I'm a lil' bit tired, but we can go shopping tomorrow." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat, all cute.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

"Note to self, shopping with Sam P tomorrow." says Cat, speaking into her phone.

Sam laugh a bit.

50 minutes later.

Sam change strings on her electric guitar.

She wear a black t-shirt and baggy neon-green sweatpants.

"I hope it won't take long for Cat to woman up and desire the dildo." says Sam.

Sam understand that Cat has a fear of sex and porn, but Sam is sexual and love sex and want Cat to get to experience the fun of sex.

Sam only has good intentions in wanting to have Cat love sex. Sam is a good friend to Cat.

"Okay. There we go." says Sam once she's finally changed all the strings on her awesome guitar. "All set."

Then she put away her guitar, takes off her clothes and takes a nice cold shower.

After that, Sam takes a nap.

"Mmm, such a hard dick! Awesome!" moans Sam in her sleep.

She clearly dream about sex.

"Yes, cum on my boobs!" moans Sam in her sleep.

The next day, Sam and Cat goes shopping and have fun.

It's an awesome day for both of them.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
